


Addicted

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blackmail, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Teasing, camboy Shoichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn't shake the shame, trembling, anxious, humiliated by every video of getting himself off for the strangers that so willingly handed him the cash he was strapped for. He has to do it. He has to commit himself to the lifestyle ravaging him with guilt, but he could never tell Spanner. It was his dirty, little secret. And Byakuran was, his vice, his partner in crime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

   All he _had_ was college. All he had was his intelligence left in the broken self leaving dread in his stomach- twisting his anxiety into bundles of nerves jumping at the sound of voices meant to impress. Part of of him riled up when he heard them speak like they were speaking to him. Whispering in his ear over one little picture that had them pouncing at him like prowling beasts.

     Behind his glasses, they thought he was masculine. He had those sharp eyes, a daring gaze that was teasing, breaking the bounds of which he normally never spoke of without a blush sparking his cheeks as they did now so hotly under the caress of his own hand that trembled just removing his framed glasses carefully and swallowing the pride left in his body

     It wasn't much. Hell, a few more weeks, and he would be broke. Running on nothing but his parent's money that came and went from his hand the moment it arrived because he was in too deep, and books, food, all his expenses- drained him!

     But there lied a plan before his eyes that flashed through his mind as being impossibly wrong- the horrors contorting his mind so numbly while his veins were literally throbbing under his skin with nervous, pent-up, fear that swore he was ready to explode with this rushing swell to his body that didn't give him any choice like a blade to his throat if he didn't just do something fast.

     Shoichi found his way out- his vision blurring around the obscene thrum of ideas that formed on his screen when he reread those tantalizing messages. The compliments and flirts that had him distressed when imagining the way they thought of him now just with a few cooing thoughts of having their way with someone they didn't even know by name.

     Not one of those narcissists could tell he was so shaken when being called sexy or that he was trembling when just one word of how he looked hot on camera. All they saw was how attractive he was just looking so natural and coaxing to their tastes, and he learned to milk that.

     His camera was on already- the editing process going to be impossibly long in removing every moment where he was fumbling for words or calming himself through the faint quiver of the hands resting on the belt of his pants gently. Slowly pressing down for the camera when he tried to keep those comments in his head.

     Circulating the praise and the heat in his mind when all Shoichi wanted was a last chance. Happiness. To be stable again.

     But all he could feel was the shame that seared him in his actions, his hand slipping along his abdomen with the relaxed shape of his body rising into his own touch where the camera chased his cautious fingers reaching carefully between his legs and stroking over the bulge that formed when he remembered the videos that prepared him for this.

     The ones that guilted his heart into just letting him do it, and tricked his brain into going dead just for this one, little, experiment that had him rising into his own touch. His voice containing so much longing on the first gasp that was drawn back. His lip bitten when he tried to avoid how it felt to apply pressure to his arousal despising him right then for wearing just every day jeans that had his cock pressed to his zipper.

     Body starving for attention that had him strung out, trying to bury shame and anxiousness into the wrist clasping over his lips to disguise how good it felt even dipping under the waistband a little with fingers so unsure of what to do when he was being watched by the camera catching it all.

     The way his jeans came unfastened with a fluid snap, his arm that trembled slightly reaching down to smooth along his bare torso to feel elastic lifting under his fingers that pushed it lower on his hips in a swallow that had his eyes snapping shut.

     Shoichi Irie couldn't witness how he was exposed. His palm easing around bare skin that longed to feel how his fingers worked their way up his shaft in a breathy whine, chest shuddering with tightness holding back his every breath that couldn't escape when he was so tense at the flick of his wrist.

     He was getting off on this. This vague sight of porn filling his brain and making him behave so unnaturally like he were intoxicated by this...enthralling, naughty, chance to feel like he were alive again when he dipped into the slit of his dick and found his hips rising. His neck turning so that ginger hair splayed over the pillow in a messy tangle along those dull, green eyes just off scene.

     They wouldn't see the face of his pleasure. No, but they could see everything else when he came hard, his hand moving faster, tugging on his hard flesh that made him writhe and cry out with so much pleasure that it had to be sinful. It had to be teeming with remorse as his eyes looked at the way cum slicked his hand, fingers clenching around the essence that the camera caught in a gleam that had him clearing his throat in thought.

     Shoichi could do this. He could make this work.

 

* * *

 

  
     Spanner didn't know a thing. The weekends spent on camera just fooling around with moans caught on his lips that only smiled, lashing out playful banter back at the blond laughing off light comments to take jabs at a mechanical pride Spanner let fall just when his best friend sat before him cracked into his text books.

     He couldn't have known anything of the way his best friend had bent over the sheets on film, eyes edited away from the lens, crying out like a virgin when his own hands and toys made himself feel like he was a slut.

Pleasure being all it took to land money at his fingertips so shamelessly even when those fingertips were shaking on turning the page with every notification winding up on his phone screen before he dashed them away in as wipe Spanner dismissed naturally.

     No, Spanner wouldn't need to hear about his ginger-haired, intelligent, best friend performing like a whore on screen with his legs spread- hand under his sweat pants for a few hot notes on his blog or some quick cash just for a cup of coffee he stared at suddenly without appetite.

     "What's the matter with you?" Spanner questioned kindly, his hand pressing against the surface of the table when he leaned in to see the way Shoichi blushed over the pages of his arithmetic, and there was little to be sexy about mathematics for as much as Spanner knew.

     Spanner hummed with amusement just watching Shoichi jerk back in a jolt to the reality he'd forgotten for a bit as his lips reached the iced coffee rapidly as though masking the guilt his body forced back up his throat that had already taken down so much pride.

     "Math is difficult, but-"

     "It's not difficult...actually." His voice trailed off, smile coming out the moment he set aside the cup of coffee averagely. Keeping it cool when his mind roamed back to the gutters- where he lie listening to the stream of comments he heard daily now.

_"Sexy voice- wish you'd say my name instead."_

_"Such a virgin- come over, and I'll fix that, sweetheart."_

_"That mouth would look better around my-"_

     "Shoichi." Spanner saw his hand covering the phone, squeezing it under his palm as it slipped back into his bag and disappeared from his ashamed mind burning with the distasteful luxury of horrendous voices telling him how good he looked getting off live for a bunch of strangers who didn't care, quite frankly, about anything but watching him squirm.

     But Spanner cared more than that, and seemed to hold his breath when someone else was striding by with their ees so fixed to redhead unable to even converse without shivering in broad daylight- warmth radiating off his skin beneath the thin jacket hiding the frame so easily recognizable when the eyes were trained to memorize every scene.

     And this stranger seemed so fixated that it penetrated Shoichi's neck, his fingers stroking over curls, ignoring that nausea forming in the pit of his belly that he couldn't shake the way Spanner shook his shoulder curiously in a single touch.

     "What is it now? You owe Byakuran something?" He heard Spanner ask, eyes chasing the form clad in pastels- hair spiked down in a smirk forming on bitten lips that almost seemed narrowed over Spanner's shoulder curiously just when security fled Shoichi Irie's body in a jolt.

     That look wasn't _cold_ \- nothing that could be remotely defined as harsh, but, rather, devious, and scorching with a plot that had the guilt within him trembling in his classmate's wake.

     His green eyes were dull, frosted by the crushing weight of nervousness when they seemed wide just watching Byakuran mouth something on the lips that seemed no different than that of the ones who haunted Shoichi's fried brain.

     The very same words making his thoughts swirl with smut and the concern Spanner reiterated just gazing back at the classmate passing by. But it was too late to see the way his lips moved.

     The way he mouthed vulgarity at his best friend as a warning, and smiled like it were nothing of a threat, but a game that he would damn well adore to play if the prize was the classmate he couldn't wait to get his hands on.

      _"Can't wait until tonight."_ He had said silently, making Shoichi's stomach drop as he choked on the coffee he couldn't wrestle down even with Spanner leaping to pat his back and keep him from toppling back- passing out, really. Because the shock alone had left him terrified, but the embarrassment of being caught left him to die.

 

* * *

 

  
     Oh, _how cute_ he was thinking he could merely avoid the same halls Byakuran wandered by clinging to the walls, fleeing with every chance he got with a ducked head and shy aversions of eye contact.

     But Shoichi Irie didn't simply slip out of Byakuran's grip so swiftly as that precious student seemed to believe when he found himself landing right in the spider's web- eye to eye with the swelling irises of lavender so thrilled to feel Shoichi's arm under his hold just as turning a corner drug him right to the doorstep he feared most unknowingly.

     Byakuran's dorm was cornered, a solo room that Shoichi would have loved when he started out panicking over sharing a room, but, now, it made him anxious. It made his heart pound so hard his guts were twisting up into knots. His skin crawl with the displeasure of locking eyes with venom that made his veins go cold.

     His shaken arm unable to fall free from the way his so-called friend held it tight, and lowered his mouth nearer to Shoichi's pale face just for the delicious reaction of a blush forming on those cute cheeks.

     "Gotcha." He sang in a laugh. His humming voice reminiscent of the way it sounded when it was Spanner negotiating with him- just holding a conversation- but Byakuran was different.

     He was poison in the form of bewitching charm that sang in hypnotic breaths. A siren's peace hitting him hard when his hand folded over his abdomen weakly just as Byakuran gave that sultry look that nodded down at how he began to sink into that despair again.

     "Relax, you act like you don't want my money." Honeyed taunts made him reflexively twitch, a snarl contained on that pretty mouth Byakuran was too close to. The smell of sugar making his friend feel like jelly just as his mouth kept running. "We had a deal."

     "I don't wanna do it." Shoichi blurted out. His glasses were fogged with the heated breaths drawn in when there was no personal space between them. And anyone looking on would have no trouble seeing that they were close enough to share a kiss that would leave Shoichi swollen and begging again.

     His body already numb with the caress teasing up his spine just by feeling along the hem of his shirt smoothly, those fluid eyes making him swallow hard on the urge to scream for help and somehow pushing him deeper into the currents of the candied danger he was pooling into on every slow word.

     "You did it once; don't be a coward." Byakuran jeered so crudely, his hand lacing deep within ginger hair until he was pulling Shoichi at his level, snagging his neck back with that whine his reluctant partner gave. That submissive behaviour so unyielding whenever Byakuran had him wrapped around his finger. His voice welling with arrogance and disgusting sensuality that flooded his lovers with desire no matter what.

     And he did it all with mockery. Those fingers threading against Shoichi's scalp painlessly for the moment as he gave a wry grin in the face of his delicate lover.

     "You need this, Sho-chan."

     "No, I-"

     It felt like deja vu. It felt like sugary bliss easing him into caving in- breaking him down bit by bit in the touch of soft lips that melted him into a kiss so coercing that it left him groaning against the graze of the tongue stroking over the supple ones that Byakuran attacked languidly for more.

     Beckoning his partner deeper into the doorway that made his nerves falter. A hollow warning blaring in his mind that made him want to esape while he couldn't. There were fingers knotted in his red hair, a hand planted on his hip that edged to pin him against the door frame roughly in the case that he tried to wriggle his way out desperately.

     Away from the heat seeping under his clothes that felt so restricting when hips pushed into him wantonly in a humming breath that brushed down his neck affectionately in a shuddering laugh Byakuran took in with such feverish delight.

     "How much will it cost me to get you on your knees?"

 _No, it wasn't the first time he asked something so grotesque._ That very same phrase lingering against his skin when it was once a thrilling dream he simply recalled from a particular night when it wasn't a solo display of skin.

     His own hands not frisking his thighs as a tease, but fisting the sheets when the body over him taunted him. Telling him he was a good whore as audibly as he could without sounding like it was an act in the slightest. He wanted to destroy that body laid out before him- ravage Shoichi so hungrily like it felt good to hear him cry out, watching his body arch up for attention that the camera saw without missing a beat of the way nails scratched deep into his thighs.

     The way bruises were left on his hips after he was forced down and told he was sexiest when he was choking on his own pleasure and muffled by the sheets that Byakuran wanted to fuck him into if it took all night. His lips rough on every kiss, teeth drawing blood from his bottom lip bitter to soreness while Shoichi felt like he loved every shred of the punishment, and for what?

 _Money? Views? To just be done with virginity and let this curious fan treat him like garbage on camera?_  Littering hickeys so far down his abdomen that he was fighting to catch his breath- hand snaking into light hair in a beat that made his breathing stop altogether. He'd never felt what it was like to have someone suck him off- to have someone get on their knees and engulf him in hot bliss the way his imagination wondered when he was sometimes jerking himself off. Just thinking of whatever the fuck it took to get it all over with-

     But this felt good. This left him moaning, struggling, milking that virginity for all it was worth if it looked so hot to be seen as such a mess and so, so pathetic when Byakuran's hot gaze fell upon him that same night.

     Lifting hot lips and breath away from the head of his cock, only giving the poor boy a taste of what it was like to have someone suck his dick before smirking down at him, and telling him "It would look so hot with my cum all over that pretty stomach."

     Shoichi could laugh now. Nervously, shaming himself for what he must have looked like holding back heated breaths that only called out _"Please!"_ or _"More!"_ when he lie there and let the sight of Byakuran's hand sliding over his own cock take him over on impulse.

     Sugary voice reaching him. Cooing over how good it felt to stroke his fingers into the slit of his dick over the boy who looked so messy- hot, panting like a mutt while he let a bead of his cum ooze down on Shoichi's bare stomach in a sticky glaze that he winced at.

     His body jerking back under the hot spray of the cum that Byakuran watched Shoichi graze with his fingertips curiously in a shivering cry.

      _Oh god, he was a disaster. He was the worst-_

      _He actually fucking liked being this mess that begged for this damn near stranger to jerk off onto his pale skin that looked so hot glistening on film._ His abs faintly outlined by the trace of Byakuran's fingers when his voice moaned aloud for show- his orgasm rode out on the draw of sensual breath that left Shoichi breathing hard when all he could bare to see were those venomous eyes taking in the work he'd made of Shoichi Irie just shaking then.

     "You'll _beg_ me for more," He purred into his skin, loud enough for the camera to hear as he prowled over him and let the throbbing form of his dick dip along the ginger's abdomen with the purpose of having him keen and plead.

     And he whispered into his ear that night "You're the most fun I've had, Sho-chan." He laughed teasingly, kissing the crook of his neck as his hand smoothed up through curly, sweat-laced hair. " _I might be addicted._ "

     But it was happening all over again. The toxic weave of hands winding around his body perfectly- the affection making it seem so innocent before he was being dragged toward the bed in a tense laugh.

     His breath brushing those lips when Byakuran didn't dare speak about the time before when it wasn't just a show. He was in it for the thrill of ravaging this poor boy so willing to play along when his body was craving pleasure.

     Playing all by himself so dull and nothing of the ecstasy he felt when this boldness of lavender and wickedness could mount him, ride him, torture him into his sheets all the while his webcam was rolling the entire time to catch it all.

     "You didn't answer my question, Sho-chan." He breathed, straddling down on his lap roughly with those hips pressing against the bulge beneath his tight jeans. His whines making it so painfully obvious that he couldn't resist this temptation again. And he wasn't going to object to the idea of being handed over the cash.

     "You're _desperate_ ," He teased. "Don't tell me you're too afraid to let me fuck that pretty face-"

     "Stop it." Shoichi edged back, spitting out the words that made Byakuran click his tongue with a tinge of disappointment streaking by that everlasting smirk. He was always smiling. Always plastering on that cool gaze when he was wooing someone into his bed, and Shoichi began to wonder if he was the only one so seduced with the hypnotic rock of the hips making his cock twitch under their confines.

     "You need money bad," He started, voice so cheery that it made Shoichi sick just to have his body begging for this sadist to fuck him. This cruel, terrifying classmate threatening to humiliate him should he fight. "Don't be so mean, Sho-chan."

     His fingers fluidly trickled under his neck, moving with such elegance behind the mouth that dared suck at his bare skin as motive to make him argue again. Wanting to hear more of that bold backtalk from his masochistic partner who was asking for it. He was begging to be punished with a shallow inhale that made his chest feel tight when Byakuran took in more skin to lavish and bruise.

     It was intoxicating; the mellowed touch of his fingers massaging deep into his sides and how the slow kisses seemed to make him fall into trance when all Shoichi could manage was "No-"

     And he tried to part from the hickey forming on his neck- where Spanner would see everything. Where it was so obvious that someone had been nibbling on his bare neck and that he was so fucked up- he was so lost and helpless-

     He wanted help, but he couldn't even get the words out to his own best friend when it felt good, but it felt so wrong to have Byakuran press his body down harder and mock him with the way he took a fistful of his hair and craned his neck back for a lasting swirl of his lips- his tongue easing away the pain of a bite that left him gasping out.

     "You don't want Spanner to see you like this-" Byakuran hummed aloud, tsking when his lover wasn't playing his role for the camera. And he didn't like the disobedience- nails clenching tight into bare flesh that had the redhead choking back the urge to cry out in new ways. _Wanting to plead that he wouldn't tell Spanner- he wouldn't admit that he was so...disgusting._

     " _Do you_?" The threat came back to him, and Shoichi's head shook rapidly when Byakuran smiled absently, fingers stroking over his chin smoothly when his eyes fixed to Shoichi's viciously to get the kiss he craved. Fueling his addiction to the skin he wanted to ride. The sexy cries that made him crave watching this very boy come undone after spending so much time behind a screen and watching- no, Byakuran had to be the one to make him unravel.

     And he did _whatever_ _it took_ to make that brain turn to mush, and that body become addicted to his own.


	2. Chapter 2

     Sometimes he felt the strain of being watched pressure his skin through the curtain concealed steam and rivulets of hot water blurring along his skin when he bathed away what he could of the breathless burden pushing at his muscles and lungs until he could hardly breathe.

     Maybe that was because the water was nearly boiling, making him wince as it heavily pressed into his upper back and made his spine twinge with heat surging under flesh and veins soaking under shame and misery as he wondered what it felt like to be clean of all this hell.

     To be the innocent, fulfilled virgin his classmates looked at him as when there was gossip and mockery that he didn't attend parties and bars because flirting left him feeling filthy and grotesque whenever he was caught in between intimidation and prowling looks that made his skin want to crawl.

     Sometimes Shoichi Irie came to realize that performing on camera was far easier than being watched by dangerous, clawing eyes that pierced him- read into him like a book with hands groping him the way they left stains on his bare skin he couldn't scrub hard enough to make that touch go away when he swallowed hard behind the ivory bit of plastic hiding him from making a scene where Byakuran lie still.

     He was asleep; rather, he could have been pretending to sleep all the while keeping a wild eye out for the precious camera whore he watched like a fatal hawk. Grinning to himself when his best pleasure came from bending him over- making him swell between rage and shame when tearing knots from ginger hair plastered, if not by the heated water of his shower, then by the sticky sweat from a fateful encounter he could never avoid.

     "Sho-chan," Byakuran's divine voice murmured with elegance in the open portion of the dorm painted up in graceful white and pastels. The minimalist look completely false when all the clutter was visible just beneath the bed Shoichi's eyes strayed from when he stepped out nervously behind the shower curtain finally.

     His drenched hair suiting the body he wrapped in a towel where his lover couldn't take in all of the body he'd ravaged just an hour or so before like he couldn't have waited another daring second to have sunken his disgusting fangs into him.

     Wet skin, droplets of water falling away from his skin in a slow shuffle that managed to close in on the bare form tossed under the sheets of the bed he was hesitant to approach while the beast that lie there gave him a knowing look- a smirk, as his pale arm stretched out slowly, and Shoichi stood there foolishly in a nervous stammer as his palm opened.

     Porcelain skin revealed the bit of green pressed into a wad at the center of his hand where the papery material left him taking a sort of step back just when Byakuran had him pulled close in a clasp of the feeble wrist he gripped until his own finger prints left their mark.

     "Y-You're paying me?"

     "Of course," He hummed aloud, watching the exhausted shock tinge his little actor's face when he pushed the cash closer to him, and yet he seemed far too flustered to accept. Possibly angry as well when he let out a gruff sigh from his throat in response that never ceased to leave his audience of one amused in a joyous smile. "You pay prostitutes when you're done with them, don't you?"

     His teeth snapped down. Gritting and grinding back the agitation of the label he was given. His voice shut in behind the desire to argue and lash out while his opponent did nothing but glower with pride.

     He provoked him with the sole purpose of watching Shoichi squirm. To see him break and bend over the littlest things that had him wrapped around this lunatic's little finger through every bold grin and hummed tune between those fatal lips he ever regretted with his first kiss.

     "I don't want it." Shoichi refused blatantly, back beginning to turn but his wrist was still trapped by soft fingers winding around his bones tighter with a fake sincerity and sugary look plastered onto that malevolent face. "Keep it-"

     "Don't be mean, Sho-chan." He breathed, no wrath hinted in that billowy sound of voice wafting like sweet vanilla into the senses trembling at the emotions building a wall between his shame and turned stomach that groaned as his fingers were folded over his gut weakly when he was faced with taunts damaging the pride he felt was so far gone now.

     Byakuran cocked his head then, smile drawing up into a doubtful sigh. "You _have_ to...because-"

     "No- No, I don't!"

     Despite wanting to yell, wanting to pit frustration against unyielding sarcasm and biting abuse that had him barely holding the tongue pressed to the back of his teeth when he saw those eyes grow dagger-like in an agile snap.

     There was no yelling. There was no use in fighting what was pushing into his chest harshly with the rough prod of the nails jabbing into his flesh where the towel barely held against his trembling grasp wishing it could just drop like he wished to drop to his knees and no longer resist the wish to end it all.

     His hand numbly taking the money into his fingers winding tight into the fluffy towel making him feel as though its wet form had sapped all the heat out of his body. His breath like ice when he watched Byakuran roll over in his bed and slowly begin to disentangle himself from the blankets that Shoichi couldn't face when he narrowed his eyes to the exit, and spoke.

     " _Why_? Why the hell are you making me take this?" The next words he longed to say wanted to ask why he so badly wanted to terrorize him with the names of " _whore_ ," " _slut_ ," and whatever he could roll off his tongue in time to watch his little performer writhe under the insults chewing at his layers.

     Byakuran tsked. "Those words are a little strong for a cherry boy like you." He was circling him. Closing in where Shoichi's head tilted away even at the pleasant smoothing of fingers dancing over his shoulder just as bare when Byakuran touched his skin crawling like it had never felt him before. A lie, of course, but it somehow couldn't dislike the way his hand hovered down his bicep. The way it dipped low on his waist the moment his arms lost appeal and his naked body was clinging to his teased lover in a huff of breath.

     "Unless you would rather everyone call you a whore like I do."

     He sucked in a breath. Body like a weight so heavy that his feet were stuck in place on the white carpet, shuddering out what sounded breathy and yet pleading at the same time as he was seized in a fading kiss he couldn't have expected out of the corner of his eye.

     Blurry vision only detecting the smothering scene of lavender irises glimmering past his nose as he felt soft, suffocating lips press again to his own when steps were leading him back...back- his calves meeting the edge of a bed where Byakuran had moved further around him as though capturing him suavely into his own body with a blissful laugh so close to the shell of his precious Sho-chan's ear.

     Saying no, meant losing every bit of the innocence he had left. Saying yes, meant losing the shreds of his pride collapsing like the fabric covering his body nervously as Byakuran pulled his fingers back from its hem and exposed him playfully with a cutesy smile into the skin of his neck abused still in a hickey that a tongue was rasped over with the skirting of fatal teeth that made Shoichi shiver.

     " _Go ahead_ ," Byakuran breathed, watching his prey shudder and fall back against the bed with him. His erection never giving him a moment to argue when all Shoichi could thrive on was the thoughts of heat and ecstasy he was blessed with when this beast attacked him with raking nails having left such damage upon his bare back as it was. "Get the camera."

     "H-huh?"

     His lover laughed again, stroking his soft fingers along the underside of his chin when he kissed the skin of the body he was so willing to wreck for the performance.

     "Let's put on a show."

 

* * *

 

  
     He was like a book. Never to be judged by the worn cover whittled thin from every anxious breath he took in standing outside Spanner's dorm when his knuckles felt too weak to rap on the hard surface.

     The very same way his legs felt like jelly just forcing him upright with the disheveled mess he had to appear no matter how much he groomed and smoothed his hair down just nervously and shivering like he were caught up in the cold and bent like dog-eared pages Spanner found himself drawn to over and over because those were his favourite pats of his loving best friend just standing there like his body couldn't take what pain he felt behind the guise he put on when it was just them two.

     Spanner knew everything. He knew right down to the last details of the skin Shoichi exposed- blemishes and chewed lips he saw swollen from time to time after a little show he took part in watching when he had the time because it wasn't about just being his friend anymore.

     It was about the way he looked at Shoichi Irie so long before when it wasn't like a movie he could flip to on his laptop because Shoichi wasn't meant to be some pornographic actor that made himself into a sexual display for the cash getting him through the education making him want to rip out his own messy hair that Spanner wanted to run his fingers through. To fold his arms loosely around his best friend's back and just promise he wanted to make him feel a little better.

     But what he hadn't known about was the shadow lurking at Shoichi's back. The painted elegance of Byakuran fluttering around him in false innocence that beamed out behind shiny teeth and gorgeous looks that only seemed to feel pleasant, yet acted like a poison making Shoichi's arms torn apart by scratches and the clawing, unnerving, sensation that it left him with the moment he could practically feel those hands still rubbing at his thighs and the breath along his ears that flustered him,and finally let him knock on the door in a jolting pulse.

_Spanner would be there, of course, he had to be there for him. Please, he thought, just be there-_

     The solid door was pushed open impulsively when it was only opened by a crack, the heavy structure nearly slamming against Spanner's legs when Shoichi forced past and flung himself helplessly into the dormitory that didn't suffocate him in hovering shadows and rumour. The walls of grey that somehow felt less like his nightmares, and more like tranquility as Spanner eyed him with a deep brow furrowed in concern.

     "You look pretty stressed out." was all he could announce at first. Spanner's dull, turquoise eyes pale like his skin that reached to graze Shoichi's scalp tenderly when he noted that his friend didn't exactly tug away from the shadow crossing his knees pulling up to his chest like it were trying to halt the heartbeat throbbing so hard it made his torso hurt.

     "Can I help?"

     Meekly, green eyes rose over his knees, inhaling so deep that the scent of the room flooded him hard and let his arms slip away from his own legs feebly.

     God, he wished Spanner could help. But it didn't stop everything. Confessing the things he done was like he would be lying just one way or another. Admitting he was recording each and every time he played with himself- putting on a show and teasing mere strangers for a few extra dollars just because...he needed the money? No, that was a lie.

     It started with the money. It began for the desperation that his textbooks were driving him out of college every time he was told to pay up and his wallet was drained empty the way his mind was when he swore each time he was wandering his fingers between his thighs and sweats it would be the last, and that it didn't feel so amazing to be watched.

     To be seen while he let everything go that made him ache and cry out. Because stress broke him down, and the compliments and wanton built him back up through the shameless love of what addiction he had for the craving attention he sapped from every watching pervert in love with his lean, sleek body that had some willing to drool for someone as sexy as him.

     But...all the disgust and the shame he felt under his skin wasn't because he was addicted to the thrill. But because he loved the touch, and the sight of how it felt to see himself fucked on camera- and the way it looked to watch someone else crawling over him on display- hands through messy, ginger locks, planted firm against his hips when they pounded into him, and he was gasped just thinking back and letting Spanner clap a hand down on his shoulder suddenly.

     "Can I tell you something?" Shoichi shuddered, catching what little breath he had caught in his throat when those eyes stared back at him, fingers digging deeper into his skin as they trembled just assuring him that he could tell him anything. "I-"

     "I Know."

     "No- N-No, you don't."

     Spanner swallowed the urge to smile along with the minor jokes he had fading out of his mouth at that time. It wasn't the moment to be speaking so lightly; not when Shoichi looked so wrecked over it all.

     "I do."

     And the depictions of what should have been obscene drifted back into play within his mind. The graphic motions beneath fabric where he could tell the outline of his best friend's fingers slowly smoothing down around his cock. His own breath hitching aloud when he took in a breath, swallowing the agonizing thrill of watching how his own friend got off with soft groans tumbling beyond the pretty lips biting back pleasure by the threads.

     Shoichi was sensitive to touch; Spanner knew that. he knew from when his own fingers were so warm and spreading out along the ginger's thigh by mistake or chance- and he would jump back like it were a crime committed before seeing the blond smile like it were nothing but comfort.

     Just a sweet coincidence that soothed him, and let him feel so at ease when he didn't know Spanner couldn't help himself now.

     The images of Shoichi fucking himself with pressure gliding to the head of his dick pulled above his pants barely held to his hips when he pushed them lower on the body Spanner gazed upon absently without a blush.

     Hickeys strewn over his skin, the ones Byakuran left when he played rough, made Spanner wince a bit, but he was barely fazed by them once he realized what he really sought from Shoichi was something more meaningful than lust and pleasure that made haste to the feelings pulsing through Spanner's skin.

     He couldn't deny it, though he tried when he felt Shoichi give in and wrap an arm around Spanner's back in a hug that pushed them closer just to be comforted by the kindness his best friend had to offer between his masculine scent and strength that engulfed Shoichi into peace.

     Spanner couldn't deny that he'd matched Shoichi's ecstasy in that video. His own hand thumbing the slit of his cock out from his jeans while he relaxed and curled back into his sheets- back rising when he saw that look of gaping bliss traveling through Shoichi's skin in rippling tension that made those faint muscles grow hot and tight like coils he wanted to make burst when it was him treating him like the lover he deserved.

     Making Shoichi feel more than sensuality when it was kisses he should have felt littering his collarbone rather than bites and bruises that made him look so ravaged and broken.

     But he remembered what it felt like to imagine the skin he watched rubbing under his- to have held both their shafts in his palm and rub down their hard yet smooth skin in soft sounds that made their skin so sleek with the cum slowly slipping out from the tip where Shoichi was so sensitive that he couldn't hold back for long before he was crying out for him to slow down. To stop- to make it last when he was suddenly shuddering out in a breathy cry and pressing his wrist to his lips just to ignore the way he came so fast and hit an orgasm harder than Spanner who couldn't even feel shame when he let himself get off to his best friend without ever admitting a word.

     But he loved him for so much more than his fragile body and virgin senses; Shoichi Irie was a crush he would never get over, and would never let go.

 

* * *

 

  
     Byakuran wasn't good for him; he was making him feel like everything were inside out and miserable. His breaths only slow and taken when someone warm was around him. When their bare skin was met with a pleased groan rather than one of shock that he woke up in another bed- another person to regret.

     But he didn't. Shoichi found his own hands pressed to them, a mess of limbs tangled over each other while Spanner breathed peacefully into a sigh, a yawn, his body still nonetheless while Shoichi cuddled close and never once felt the urge to leave.

     His heart at a steady beat to sing him to sleep again at the dead hour of night when his phone was sure to blaring with messages over his missed performance or that he wasn't staying the night with his toxic lover probably blasting his every social site message after message to beckon him back home when he couldn't return to the den of the beast yet.

     Not when he was so relaxed and falling deeper into his crush's body holding him closer with a single pull of his arm suddenly tucking Shoichi in to rest his head against his shoulder softly when the ginger breathed out a lax moan.

     Spanner could only snicker as he shifted further into the body that welcomed him in between legs sliding apart just to hide the way arousal buried against the blond's sweats helplessly and left him blushing madly before hiding his embarrassment in the crook of Spanner's neck.

     "You're hard." Spanner commented blatantly as Shoichi sucked in a breath so obviously.

     "N-Natural reaction!"

     He hummed. "I know that. But...it's cute."

_Cute_? He found him _cute_? Shoichi supposed that was good since he was the one who cared more than the rest. He was the one who seemed to love Shoichi more than anything even beyond the truth of what a...sexual sort or person he was behind the mask of sweet, precious, innocence he mastered even when he just couldn't break his new habits.

     Spanner even went as far into explaining how he'd watched more than once, leaving a few good tips for the show just so he could keep Shoichi on his feet and make sure that no matter what happened- he could always feel stable and content with the education he lived.

     "What are... _we_?" Shoichi asked bravely in a low voice that mustered up the courage from mere comfort that tilted away from warm skin. Though his lower half was still straining back just to avoid the fact that his cock was still nudging hopelessly at Spanner's body.

     His head lifted a bit. "Are we friends?" He continued when Spanner had yet to answer and tilted his arm around Shoichi's back just to rub down the back of his tee soothingly.

     He didn't need to have sex with him to know he loved him, and he didn't need to claim that making love to him was the only way to prove that he was the one who would treat him better- to make things get a little better because he would protect Shoichi with all he could for as long as they were even friends.

     But that's not all he wished to be when he faced Shoichi honestly, and hummed.

     "We could be more."

 

* * *

 

  
     "You're with Spanner," Byakuran voice into the receiver of his cell held just to his ear when he rolled his stunning eyes unnoticeably behind the voicemail he mocked with his unyielding demands and jagged threats. "I miss you already."

     No pick up on the other end, leaving him to click his tongue as Shoichi ignored yet another voice message he left on the cell that was usually so compliant to a smooth voice so charming that it left that little loser shaking.

     His trembling body the best to fumble and toy with as he pleased when Byakuran laid back on his bed and scrolled through the blog he perused for fun- always keeping little tabs out on his dear Sho-chan even when he seemed to be missing in action for the time being over n his little den of affection that made his lover want to take back what was clearly his.

     It was his body in gif sets and videos. His aesthetic of wafting lavender and sweet pastels that filled the atmosphere with tense passion up until hearing those adorable sounds when his prey couldn't handle a little teasing. His heated breaths catching like a tune of music that seemed so broken and garbled when he could barely breathe through the pounding stress and grappling hands that throttled him back into the pillows when his body would attempt to rise into this brutal lover's touch. 

     His fans liked to watch him so masochistic and weak when Byakuran fucked him so hard all Shoichi could cry out was for him to slow down, or how he was going to cum. But it was just too cute to go without.

     The audience adored a little game, and Byakuran was the game of the century that had Shoichi so wound up it hurt.

     But he never stopped calling. He never left the phone too far from hi side because Shoichi would have to crawl back by the end of the day since there was no one he couldn't fear when it was Byakuran who knew every single detail. How to ruin his life in a few clicks and slips of his tongue that was sure to let all those dirty secrets spill if his lover boy didn't want to come home.

     That was fine, he thought, dialing the number back when his grin appeared in a sly roll of his words yet again, if Shoichi thought he could fool around with Spanner, then everyone would know that Spanner wasn't the only one he'd been messing around with.

     "Come back, Sho-chan," He pouted playfully, drumming his fingers against the back of the phone catching his words. "You always do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems slightly rushed; I tried my best to really connect the plot and it just seemed a little messy either way i went! I have a great ending in mind though. <3


	3. Chapter 3

     After class, he found new home. A new place that felt better than marking sin and disaster clawing by his heart like talons gripped him and broke his every muscle twitching with the arms that wound around his waist like soothing wave washed over his skin in a calm that left him so easily fallen into the touch that pursued him with brief words.

     Slow hums forming moans with the way Spanner's hold felt so warm and loving when hands trailing beneath his shirt- the heaviness of his palms a lax stretch of fingers that caressed his spine to leave Shoichi in shivers.

     They made him whine, lip quivering in a kiss he wanted yet couldn't ask for even though it was already against his mouth in a flash. before he could even start to beg and plead like her were performing his own, little, show.

     Spanner wouldn't make him bend over backwards for him- he wouldn't humiliate him with dirty talk and shame him for the way his mouth moved on its own to make those sensual noises he couldn't help when his best friend found himself arching against him just to see how the ginger's expression went deep with pleasure. His hands dragging at Spanner's baggy tee helplessly with his hips propped along the blond's needily.

     Desperate mashes of tongue, gnashing teeth that didn't seem to matter when he sought more and more, hands weaving through dense hair tugging Shoichi's forward until space was nowhere to be found between their overheated bodies just seeking some form of comfort that Shoichi wasn't sure why it was so relaxing when all Byakuran ever spoke about was sex and charming seduction.

     "Careful," Spanner murmured softly within a kiss parting in a light smack. His fingers loosely brushing between them where Shoichi's body was unable to resist pushing into his touch in the hopes of having those rugged fingers brush down his shaft for the friction he desired yet couldn't find the words to ask for. "You get kind of loud."

     Shoichi's breath hitched then, blushing like he'd never realized how coercing and breathless his moans could be when they grew in pitch and build just because someone was grinding down on him, or groping at him a bit. "S-Sorry- Mm-"

     Spanner's tongue swiped down along his lower lip, daring to provoke him while hands settled around his was it as though holding him down to earth where he threatened to leave with the bliss he felt just having someone's touch who mattered smoothing against him.

     The voice of someone who did love him like a melody winding through his ears worse than his embarrassing whines and cries whenever his best friend experimentally ran his hand lower down his partner's thighs and let him squirm.

     This was what it was like for it to be natural. His first time, truly, this time, not an exaggerated collection of hot moans and his body being tortured while he let every recording catch his body falling apart and cumming hard for a group of perverse morons just wanting to see him break the way Byakuran did.

     He was a sadist, while Shoichi was forced down on his knees like some dog just wound around his finger begging and crying out unlike now when the hand sliding down under his waistband was merely grazing skin around the aching erection he had so hard for Spanner just teasing him a little.

Making this blushing endeavor worth every second of strange tension that settled into romance he felt under his stomach that didn't feel pain, but twinges of nervousness since Spanner was a whole new partner so willing to do anything for Shoichi.

     "I haven't touched you yet." Spanner breathed in his fascinated hum, calloused fingertips stroking further down the front of his lover's body as though waiting for just the perfect time to slowly slip his hand around Shoichi's dick just inches from his grazing flesh.

     The warmth of the bare skin making even Spanner so bothered that part of him was pushed to the front of his pajama pants and rushing with blood when he was burning up- groaning neatly against Shoichi's lip fit to his when he tilted a little closer to let his best friend's thighs straddle him clumsily and feel how their arousal was close.

     "Do you want me to?"

     "Nn, I.." The red hair matched the sweet blush adorning his cheeks tipped just away enough to feel warm breath over his skin. Thoughts mixed up in a swirl of emotions that all said yes, hell yes, he wanted Spanner to touch and play with him the way he desired The way his body longed for when he wasn't being forced forward under rough hands that pinned his face into pillows just to be fucked hard from behind.

     To make him scream and plead to his old lover punishing him for the sake of views and a little cash he was bound to whether by the sickening comments of perverts wishing they could be the ones taming him- ravaging him, pushing him against the wall like some slut just because they wanted to destroy him and his little virgin act that Spanner didn't need to break to feel like they were doing this right.

     "Hm?" Spanner was repeating himself, gazing down into the dark eyes twinkling like they had seen real love behind the way his best friend looked at him, asking if he could sink his touch the last bit of the way and make him feel a whole new satisfaction before he even dared make him feel this way. He wasn't some bully longing to tease and toy with his feelings like Byakuran- no, Spanner wanted him to feel happiness again. "There's nothing I won't do if you ask me."

     All Shoichi managed were stammering syllables and crashing words tumbling like broken fragments of his embarrassment from the mouth he just wanted to silence.

     All the while Spanner was so composed and calm the entire way; his eyes focused while Shoichi's were so blurred with the weakened stare that couldn't bear to watch how, the moment he nodded, a hand slithered down his lower half, tugging at sensitive and silken skin between his soft thighs.

     His sightless eyes pathetic without his glasses to see so much as how his moans made Spanner's lips part to speak. Wanting to give praise to how hot his friend sounded cooing and keening for more of how his bare hand felt so heavy around his dick. The slow push like heaven when his fingers wound around the shaft and pushed the solid skin up along the head he watched precum bead atop like Shoichi could barely take this sexual tension already building under his supple abdomen that Spanner wanted to trail with hickeys and kisses.

     Shoichi's legs were trembling with how the ride of careful thrusts roused him up, his body leaning along Spanner's that loved the pressure he felt between his own hand brushing past his erection still concealed but begging to feel more than this edging friction that it felt slowly nudging at the base of his shaft twitching when the cock he held felt slick with cum seeping through his fingers sticky with his best friend's cum that smoothed under his palm forgivingly to make the ginger groan out into his neck in a sexy breath that shuddered when a certain flick was given just the right way to the head Spanner could see if he gave a slow pull against the sweats that didn't resist his grasp so firm around hard flesh.

     "A-ah," Slow cries stirred him up, nails crossing down a stronger back than his own as he let his voice fall free. "M- _More_...Mm."

     "What if I tried something else?" Spanner asked in that gruffly passionate voice. His fingers never stopped playing with the cock under his grip. Stroking a little harder to make Shoichi's vision blur visibly. His throat containing a choked out moan that felt impossibly intense as he felt like he was waiting for himself to explode.

     "L-Like _what_?"

     "Trust me." When Spanner said it, it was gentle. The words he coaxed making his lover nod regardless of the fact that he didn't know what was about to happen that would push his body to whole new limits and to its brink.

     His eyes closing when he listened to how cloth rustled through the heart beat and silence stirring before the heat of bodies pressed together while his ears heard things that made his hips raise.

     A low groan, Spanner's clothes slowly sliding off and to the floor where he didn't need to hide his body from his best friend whose shirt his hands started to slip under with a little help that Shoichi could assist with even when he trembled badly with anxiousness- wanting to continue fooling around despite needing that reassurance that what he was about to feel was going to be worth waiting for.

     He could have came already with Byakuran. Already on an upload screen at his computer desk with sweat streaming down his body and videos streaming of obscene sights before his eyes that saw only black when Spanner started down Shoichi's waist softly.

     Warm fingers dancing down ribs on his slender form, wincing muscle letting him nudge down the band of elastic around his hips that had him starting to hesitate when he knew it was his turn to start stripping down bare.

     "Spanner-" He spoke nervously with a thick swallow, but he was pacified by the low ride of his sweats. By the cool air that reached his sprung cock oozing into a hand that coerced a sudden, sharp moan from him. "Th-ere!"

     "Relax."

     But it wasn't a hand alone whose skin dragged down his shaft while he took in a jagged breath, panting out a name that he'd never said this way when his eyes shot open to see how Spanner leaned over him. His thicker hand set around, not only Shoichi's cock that twitched and throbbed under his hold, but his own that was a bit longer- its size just a little bigger than his lover's who couldn't speak at the scene of having his dick matched against Spanner's.

     The strokes thick and twisting down the shafts that felt so hot together while he bucked into the touch helplessly. Nerves on leap when one hand prodded down at his hips and pinned him down as though giving just a bit of a playful tease to the way he squeezed a little tighter around them both.

     "How does that feel?" Spanner asked now, watching Shoichi tear into his lip just to hide dense moans he knew would sever the air in a splitting cry. His sounds able to keep his whole dorm up if he was so shameless, which was why Byakuran spoke of gagging him, binding him- things so unspeakable that Shoichi could have cried with embarrassment that clutched his heart still until Spanner mimicked a rather thick keen a the turn of his palm gliding to stroke cum down his dick. "T-alk to me. Don't be shy."

     "It's _g-good_ \- a-ah-!" His stuttering was pushed into the skin of his wrist. Swallowing when all he ever wanted to see his partners face when they got off with him- sharing a similar feeling when they slept with, and messed around with him.

     Spanner's face lost some composure- drifting into that hopeless affection that fell against Shoichi's skin lied along the sheets rustling among the slick flick of skin rushing under the hand thrusting down them both so fast Shoichi could barely breathe when his hips fought to rise into the touch fucking him.

     Soft groans and sweat building like a dream struggling into blurry vision slipping into thoughtless passion he'd never before felt when Spanner felt himself ready to release and let his grasp loosen so it wouldn't end this way- not yet.

     "Shoichi, can we go further?"

     He was lost in heat, that gaze softening as his mouth smashed to his best friend's like he couldn't help himself the way Shoichi couldn't either. His hands reaching around in a shaken state to Spanner's muscled back like he didn't know where to hold and embrace while he was played with.

     His blissful expression enough to say that he was ready for anything Spanner tried just to make him feel this amazing under the body that soothed him more than riled him up- his stomach in all new knots that didn't ache the way he remembered on camera.

     These coils snapping and crying out when Spanner didn't have his hand around their cocks anymore- stroking up his abdomen sweetly when he gathered the touch of cum on his fingers and let out a shaky breath into his partner's lips.

     "Y-eah."

 

* * *

 

  
     He was used to this by now; the way it felt when someone was deep inside him, pushing at his nerves and filling him up so tight that he was clinging onto their skin and shredding their back nervously when his grasp slid thanks to the sweat-slicked body plunging into him harder.

     His unfocused eyes watering and trembling when Spanner tried to stroke locks of messy, ginger hair from his pudgier face almost hiding that bliss filling him up the way Spanner did at the end of every solid thrust leaving him to shake the bed just a bit with the way Shoichi seemed to love this pressure and heat.

     Shoichi's moans like a wet dream Spanner never forgot after all those sensual videos still embedded into his brain. The curves like marble of the body he made love to because he did more than pity and lust after him.

     He was desperate to show him that he cared, tangling hands into thick hair while his best friend, his love, fell in deep for him and loved when he gave slow pulls to the locks that fell loose from his knuckles gently against wet skin.

     Tight muscles, breathless movements, the way Shoichi's hand met Spanner's around his dick just to help him give a few pulls that felt better than anything he'd had before. Intense touch dragging between laced fingers that fell down his shaft and rose with the same pace that Spanner pushed into him with a deepening moan of Shoichi's name that he needed to hear.

     "C-Can I cum in you?" Spanner asked like it were just nothing to say it out loud- shameless, yet menaing no harm in the midst of a kiss just so his body didn't break in the tension and temptation to cum deep inside that body he was fucking a little hard, but loved every second of it. Dreaming of the moments where he could wrap his arms around this boy- keep him safe and comb fingers through his hair when they were both spent and cuddling.

     Letting slumber take over when he was done wandering his tongue over the velvet of his partner's mouth when he breathed out a slow yes, and rocked his hips into Spanner's when they're pace forced him up the bed roughly in a panting shock.

     " _Sp-Spanner_ \- f-uck!" He cried when white crawled tightly into his vision fading to the lights he saw surrounding him harshly. "I _c-an't_ , Nn-"

     "You want me to?" Spanner teased a bit, knowing that Shoichi wouldn't want it to stop now. Body bending up to meet such passionate thrusts within him. Stammering breaths taking in the scent of masculine sweat and heat searing his pleasure to the climax he felt when his fingers firmly dipper into the slit of his dick and felt white hot seed spread through his hand.

     "Ah! Spanner-!" The potent call of the name on his lips was worth the draining exhaustion, the stain of cum to his skin that felt so hot with sweat and soreness when he was aching to relax in the arms that held to him tight even still.

     The body that collapsed after his lover gave a hefty groan and pulled out of him messily with the slow leak of cum Shoichi could feel, but tried to ignore in a little whine that ceased the moment the man who loved him pressed a kiss to his cheek and wound his way closer to that warm skin.

     To the one who needed care and concern to watch after him when everything tried to turn against him.

     He didn't care what Shoichi had done because he always loved him, and supported him for whatever he did- that's why he was the one who mattered and felt best when he stroked through his hair and purred against his sweet neck.

     His feathery touch better than Byakuran's seldom aftercare that left Shoichi laughing a bit when Spanner's hands tickled the skin of his sensitive stomach when fluttering to fold over him strongly in a clasping embrace.

     "You don't have to do those videos anymore," Spanner spoke in a whisper. "Unless you want to."

     Shoichi shook his head. "You donated more than anyone anyway." he blushed timidly, yet didn't hide it when it began to spread through his neck and ears. "But...I...Byakuran- he probably would show everyone the videos."

     "So?"

     "People will know! They'll see me..."

     Spanner sighed. "Then delete it."

     "What if he saved them?" It was all just rambling questions that pestered his mind, but Shoichi couldn't bear the chances anymore when he was finally breaking free from an addiction he'd lived for so long- thriving from its thrill, and promises of cash he needed.

     Byakuran's memories remaining in his body and mind as he caught his breath just as Spanner kissed them away.

     "I'll be here for you."

     It was comforting, a start, something he could handle for the while if he had to since it meant so much to him- something that said he was in the first few steps to being able to live the way he once was and free of this awkwardness that made him feel so dirty and gross until someone told him that every part of him was just as beautiful as it was before.

     That he'd never changed, but adapted.

     "And if you ever feel like making them again, I'm not camera shy myself." Spanner added as Shoichi gasped in a soft laugh.

     "Don't say things like that-!"

 

* * *

 

  
     His phone never rang. His phone never heard Shoichi's voice after that night they spent together- that following morning where all the cruel things he said pained him, yet made him feel somehow less guilty.

     It wasn't his fault that Shoichi had to play so rough- so stubbornly when all the evidence of a few fun nights was gone like the URL Byakuran missed watching nightly for a little lewd entertainment.

     No cute ginger boy on his computer screen there to amuse and play with him when he was so bored that he caught himself hovering over the text button just to see if he was coming back for an encore.

     His final show.

     The finale to the best nights Byakuran had had in his whole life when he felt heat and torture wrapped under that broken shell that claimed to be so moraled and anxious.  
He would miss Shoichi Irie, until the day he found a way to trap his former prey like the true predator Byakuran could be.

_A little more than an aesthetic, Byakuran had an addiction to the taste of desperation on his lips and the sounds of his name to his ears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hop you liked this little series of basically just smut. ♥ I know I did, but I always do enjoy writing my smut. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> This will be part one of my messy camboy Shoichi filth, have fun reading this like I do writing it. <3


End file.
